The cigarette smoking habit has three somewhat separate addictive characteristics. These are the chemical addiction to the nicotine drug, the somewhat related addiction to the feeling of the smoke in the respiratory system as it is inhaled, and third, the manipulative oral-digital physical habit associated with toying with the cigarette, constantly putting them to the lips, lighting matches, etc. When a smoker quits "cold turkey", he suffers withdrawals from all of these separate addictions. In other words, he feels sluggish, somtimes dizzy, and lacks concentration because of the absence of the drug nicotine; he is constantly distracted by the absence of the euphoric feeling of inhaling and thus becomes irritable, and he becomes very fidgity because of the absence of oral-digital stimulation provided physically by the cigarettes.
The present invention is intended to alleviate withdrawal associated with the third addiction, that is the purely physical aspect of manipulating the cigarettes, both in the hands and in the mouth. This, of course, is not a new idea in its broad sense and is quite familiar to anyone who has stopped smoking, attempted to stop, or knows someone who has gone through the withdrawals. Common methods of achieving the alleviation of this portion of the addiction are eating candy, eating anything, eating everything, chewing gum, chewing on an unlit pipe, munching on cloves or other non-nutritive spices, playing with unlit cigarettes, and so forth. Whereas different approaches work for different people, there is really no substitute for a cold, non-caloric, crunchy carrot stick or stick of celery.